Cresent Moon
by Gamer . Hacker
Summary: Action, Romance. It's all in here. I'm not good at summaries. So i'll let you read and decide what you think about it.


"Serenity, Sernity where are you?" Xonorith had called for almost an hour now looking for her.

He walked around to the grassy patch that was secret from everyone else except for serenity and him.

He looked around as the sun gazed upon the grass blades turning their color goldenly. As he started to walk back, he saw something in the corner of his eye, turning back around he saw Serenity lying against a tree. "Serenity." Xonorith had yelled running toward her. He slid onto his knees beside her. "Serenity?" She awoke slowly. She looked at him shading her eyes from the sun. "Xonorith, is that you?" He gave a small smile. "Yes." "It's Me." Xonorith replied quickly. " What time is it." She had asked? "It's almost noon now." She jumped up, stumbling a little. "Oh God, Spike must be furious at me now." Serenity said panicking a little. He grabbed her hand. "It's ok, calm down." He smirked. "I told him you had gone to find to find some apples." She sighed in relief. He moved the hair out of her eyes behind her ear. She blushed slightly. "We better get going before Spike sends out an army looking for us." She said giving a small laugh. "I'd protect you." Xonorith said as they started heading back. "I know." She said Still holding his hand. "I know."

Serenity began to run out from the trees as a small shady figure jumped out in front of her. She fell to the ground. "Oh Serenity, I'm sorry." The small shady figure said standing next to her. "Serenity are you all right?" Xonorith asked worryingly. "Beetle, I told you not to do that again." Serenity said laughing as Beetle laughed also, his small hand holding his stomach, bending over slightly his hair too short to cover his eyes. "I told you I'd get you back" . "You could have hurt her beetle." Xonorith said angerly his face looking flushed a little. Serenity and Beetle looked at Xonorith. "I'm sorry Xonorith." "I didn't mean to hurt her, I wouldn't want to do that to Serenity ever." Beetle looked at the ground twirling his fingers. Serenity stood up and brushed herself off. "Its allright beetle." Serenity smiled slightly still getting grass off the back of her tanktop. She turned to look at Xonorith who still had an anger on his face. She moved in closer to him, whispering in his ear. "I'm all right, really." Then kissed him on the cheek and turned back to Beetle. "I'll race you she said with a grin on her face." Xonorith smiled some as he watched them run to the house. He put his hands in his pocket and began to walk towards the house also.

"Where have you been Serenity?" "I have been worried about you" Spike said walking towards her from the house. "I'm sorry brother, I went to look for apples and must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry" Serenity replied putting her head down slightly. "It's ok Serenity, but you can't just run off by yourself, Lord Hinler has sent more Dark Assassins out and they will kill anyone that isn't who there looking for or worse and I can't loose you serenity, you're all I have left now." Spike said sound sad. "I know, I know." She said hugging him tightly. "Please if you go anywhere next time, take Xonorith or Diamond with you, all right?" "Yes brother." She said lifting her head, letting go of spike. "Where is Xonorith anyway Serenity?" Spike asked looking around. "He was right behind us." She said turning around to look behind her. "I don't know." "Great, now we have to go look for him now." "He'll show up." beetle said standing behind Serenity. "Go get showered Serenity, we have to go into the village today, Zero has some things for you." Spike said. "All right." She started to turn towards the showers then turned back. "Where's diamond at?" She should be in the showers as we speak. "Ok." She turned back to the showers once more. Now where did Xonorith go to? Spike mumbled to himself. Beetle walked off back into the woods. Spike walked back into the house. The house was partially underground in front of the lake like an underground tunnel almost.

He walked inside and sat on one of the mats that was lying on the floor. He sat up against the wall and slowly closed his eyes. "Something wrong?" Diamond, a short woman walked in, her brown hair still wet had asked. Spike opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Sort of." "I don't know." He sighed. She sat on another mat that was on the ground beside him. "Tell me about it". Spike looked at her. "Serenity's wondering off more and Lord Hinler sends more and more Dark Assassins off every day." "I'm afraid there going to take her from me." Spike looked as if he was about to cry. Diamond sat closer to him putting her arm around his back. "She's strong spike, you must believe in her and plus he can sure kick some ass." Diamond said laughing. "That's true." Spike said smiling a little. "I'm going to go see if Serenity's done with her shower yet she said walking out the door." "Wait!" Spike said impatiently. She turned around. "What is it spike?" "You know Serenity has come into the age that she has to get married now and two men have asked for her hand." Spike sighed and began again. "I just." "I just don't know how I'm supposed to handle it, but I don't want to have to choose for her." She sat back next to him. "Who are the two men?" He put his head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "Raku and Xonorith." She looked at him puzzled. "Raku?" He looked at her and nodded. "I never would have believed that Raku would want to marry anyone." She grinned. "You'll know what to do, when it comes to time, you still have a month to decide she said pushing him slightly. "I know." "Will you do me a favor and watch over serenity for me, just to make sure that no one hurts her, please diamond?" "Ok." Diamond said smiling then walking back out the door.

Serenity walked into the showers, the floor as cold as ice and put her towel down on the wet seat next to the shower curtain, she pushed the curtain aside and turned the shower on . She began to take her clothes off and threw them with her towel and started to bath herself. "Serenity, are you in there?" A voice yelled from outside. Yes, she yelled. She turned the water off. Are you almost done? Yes, I will be out in a minute." "All right." The voice replied. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. Her hair dripping wet. She grabbed her dirty clothes and walked outside. She looked around to see no one around. "Hey!" The voice said behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Raku. She held her chest. "You scared me." Serenity said catching her breath. "I'm sorry." Raku replied. "What is it that you wanted Raku." Serenity asked walking towards the house. Raku walked beside her." "I just wanted to talk, that's all." "No one ever just "wants" to talk Raku." "I know" Raku grabs her arm softly. "Ok, I wanted to give you something, serenity. She looked at him puzzled, me? Why would you want to give me something? Because . . . I like you serenity. Her eyes widened, you . . . do? He nodded. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box and held out his hand for her to take it. She looked at him and slowly took the box from his hand. He looked at her "Open it. " She took the lid of the box and put it under the other one. "It's a necklace." Serenity said. "Not only is it a necklace, it's a special necklace." He took the necklace out of the box to show her. "See the heart pendant." Raku said pointing to it. "It changes with your feelings." She looked at it, she smiled slightly. He took the necklace with both hands and put it around her neck, she closed the box and held the necklace in her hand. "It's beautiful Raku." "You didn't have to." Serenity replied. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I must go, but I will see you later." Serenity blushed. " O..ok" she said studdering.

Xonorith watched Raku and Serenity talk. His face full of rage. Diamond walked up behind him. "Hey Xonorith." He turned around, I don't want to talk right now he said angerly walking off towards the fence. She grabbed his arm. "What is your problem Xonorith?" "Raku! Raku is my problem." "He knows I love Serenity, and he goes and buys her a necklace he knows I want to marry her." Diamond looked at him worry in her eyes. "Calm down Xonorith." He swung his arm free. "That bastard, I should have known not to trust him." Xonorith yelled angerly kicking the fence putting a dent in it. "You don't even know if Serenity even likes Raku." "It wouldn't matter anyway, Raku will do anything to try and take her from me." Xonorith replied. "You never know Xonorith." Diamond said looking over the fence. "I know, but there's nothing I can do, nothing I can give her." "Not everyone always wants something Xonorith, and there are plenty of things you can give her if you choose to or not." He looked at diamond and nodded. "All right." He calmed down. She patted the side of his arm his muscles tensed. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Diamond asked. He nodded once more and ran off to meet serenity. Diamond said sitting up against the fence.

"Hey serenity!" Xonorith yelled waving his hand running towards her. She stopped walking so Xonorith could catch up with her. He began slowing down, now walking, standing in front of her now. "Hey." he said once more trying to catch his breath, breathing in a little deep. "Hi." Serenity replied keeping hold of the towel around her. She gave a little laugh. "What's so funny?" Xonorith asked. She pointed to his hair, that was now in a mess. He smiled blowing strands of hair out of his face. "Oh." She ran her hand through his hair putting it down. His heart began to race. "What is it that you wanted?" She said. "Nothing, I wanted to walk you home so you wouldn't be alone." "That's sweet of you Xonorith." She said smiling adjusting the towel some. He looked at the necklace. "It's pretty." She looked up at him, the sun shining over his broad shoulders. "Yes it is, Raku gave it to me a little bit ago." "It's red." Xonorith said, studying it a little more. "Yea. " Serenity replied. "He said it changes with my feelings." She looked at the necklace. "What does the color red mean?" He asked looking at her eyes, the sun shining slightly into the corners of them making them twinkle. "I don't know he never got around to telling me." "He had to go." She said looking back up at Xonorith. " Oh." He said tensing up a little bit. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the village with us?" Serenity asked. "Sure." Xonorith replied. "Im going to head back to the house and get ready then all right?" "Ok." He replied. "Oh before you go Xonorith." "I'm going to the grassy patch tonight if you would like to come, I really need to talk to you about something." "That is if you don't mind.' Serenity asked smiling. Xonorith looked at Serenity. "I would love to." Xonorith replied. Xonorith smiled back at Serenity as she began walking back to the house as he walked back to Diamond who was still sitting on the fence. "You look happy Xonorith." Diamond replied sitting forward some on the brown fence. Xonorith sat beside her on the fence. "I'm very happy." Xonorith replied looking up at the sky as the birds flew over head. Xonorith smiled.


End file.
